Weisse Narben
by Layhla
Summary: ein Abend in Jack's Wohnzimmer bei Bier und Eishockey


Weiße Narben

Sie sind unerwünscht in meinem Team...  
Diese Worte hallten in seinem Kopf.  
Unerwünscht, nicht gewollt. Wie oft hatte er solche Andeutungen gehört.  
Jetzt und in den letzten Jahren.   
Keine Ahnung. Es war auch nicht mehr wichtig. Für ihn.  
Sie hatten ihm alles genommen, seine Frau, seine Heimat, sein Leben...

Daniel 

Und jetzt sitze ich bei meinem größten Widersacher im Wohnzimmer, trinke ein Bier und weiß nicht was ich sagen sollte. Man, Jackson, was geht, sonst ist das doch dein Spezialgebiet.  
Alles ist zum Kotzen.

Daniel, haben sie was gesagt? 

Verdammt, ich sollte leise denken.  
Fragende Augen starren mich an.  
Sie sind irgendwie grün, aber auch braun und schwarz.  
Ach, keine Ahnung.  
Nein Jack, ich hab grad nur nachgedacht. 

Über Sha're?   
Man, als ob das sein Problem wäre.   
Natürlich.

Ja...ich, äh...   
Scheiße, immer wenn es um sowas geht komme ich ins Stottern.

Wir werden sie finden. 

Ja, sicher...   
Das sagt er schon seit wir das SGC verlassen haben. Im Aufzug, während der Autofahrt.  
Als müßte er sich erst mal selber davon überzeugen. Sich selbst irgendwelche Lügen einreden.  
Nun. Er sieht das vielleicht anders.  
Wir werden sie finden Daniel.  
Irgendwie komme ich mir total beschissen vor.  
Ich glaube Jack tut das alles nur aus Mitleid.  
Läßt mich in sein Haus.  
Seit ich zurück bin sind alle so... verdammt nett..  
Und die mitleidigen Blicke.   
Ich komme mir vor wie im Zoo.  
Ein verletztes Tier, dass alle anstarren.  
Ein Objekt.

Jack guckt irgendein Hockeyspiel an.  
Keine Ahnung.  
Mich interessiert Sport nicht besonders.  
Jetzt schreit er die Nummer 34 an.  
Imaginär natürlich.  
Ich glaube er hat vergessen, dass ich mich noch im selben Raum befinde.  
Ist aber auch egal.  
Morgen bleibe ich im Stargate Center.  
Ich will ihm ja nicht auf die Nerven gehen.  
Mit meinem Geschwätz .

Gelangweilt schaue ich aus dem Fenster.  
Irgendwie habe ich das Bedürfnis nach draußen zu gehen.  
Wie auf Abydos.  
Hier fühle ich mich eingeengt, zwischen den schwarzen Ledersesseln und Bierflaschen.

Unbemerkt drücke ich die Terrassentür auf.  
Jack wohnt in einer typischen Vorstadtsiedlung.  
Haus an Haus.  
Ich frage ich wann seine Frau kommt.  
Ich habe Fotos gesehen.  
Auf der Anrichte.   
Er scheint auch einen Sohn zu haben.  
Ich wollte auch immer Kinder.  
Einen Sohn und eine Tochter.  
Sha're und ich haben oft darüber gesprochen.  
Über die Zukunft.  
Wer wußte schon, dass die nur 365 Tage lang dauern sollte.  
Well, but nobody is perfect...

Die Sterne sind hell.  
Man hört Autos. Nebenan streiten sich die Nachbarn.  
Ich bin es nicht gewohnt.  
Soviel Lärm.  
So verdammt fremd.  
Ja, ich mußte sogar überlegen wie die Kaffeemaschine funktioniert.  
Mein Kopf ist leer. Alles scheint so sinnlos.

Krrr...   
Die Tür wird aufgeschoben.  
Das Quietschen zieht durch meinen Kopf.  
Ich hasse diese Geräusche.  
Sie machen mich Wahnsinnig.

Daniel...hei, Jackson... 

Jemand ruft mich.  
Ich will aber nicht hören.  
Ich will einfach nicht.  
Diese Realität ist nicht mehr lebenswert.

Ein leichter Druck auf meiner Schulter.

Dan'yer. Ich höre ihre Stimme.

Warum! 

Daniel.   
O'Neil steht vor mir.  
Auge um Auge.  
Dicke Linien ziehen durch seine Stirn.  
Er macht sich Sorgen...

Dan'yer. Komm, komm mit mir.  
Wieder. Ihre Stimme. Ich kann ihr nicht widerstehen.  
So süß. So lieblich. Sha're, warum hast du mich verlassen. Liebste.  
Komm.  
Jetzt ist sie hier.  
Nicht nur in meinem Kopf.  
Nein., sie ist in Jack's Garten.  
Steht vor mir.  
Lebendig. Ohne irgendeinen Parasiten.

Verdammt, Jackson. 

Wieder.   
Jack.  
Doch seine Stimme ist wie keine Stimme.  
Sie interessiert nicht.  
Nicht mehr.  
Sha're.  
Ein stummer Schrei.  
Plötzlich ist sie fort.  
Verschwunden.  
So schnell wie sie kam.  
Nein. Das kannst du mir nicht antun.   
Warum...  
Das Atmen fällt mir schwer.  
Ich keuche nur noch.  
Mein Herz, es tut so weh.  
Alles verschwimmt.  
Ich sehe ihn.  
Er guckt entsetzt. Seine Hände liegen auf meinen Schultern.  
Er schüttelt mich.

Dann ist alles weg.  
Jack,  
der Garten,  
die Erde.  
Selbst meine Sorgen.  
Sha're.  
Ich kann sie riechen.  
Ihr Duft.   
Ihre zärtlichen Arme spüren.  
Nichts scheint von Bedeutung...

Ende


End file.
